


If I look at you and smile, you should know

by delicatesalami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Endgame NEVER Happened Okay, F/M, Fluff, I'm back again, Precious Peter Parker, That's Not Really A Scene, There's Like One Make-Out Scene, There's One Frozen Joke, This Is Not Endgame Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i hate myself for it, as always, borderline fluff, but it's implied, do you even know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatesalami/pseuds/delicatesalami
Summary: I’ve already looked at you and smiled so many times today.In which we watch in Ned's perspective of how he deals with Peter Parker, resident sunshine, getting rather cozy with the infamous ice-queen of Midtown High.





	If I look at you and smile, you should know

Ned doesn’t know what to make of [Name].

To him, she’s difficult to read. He has no clue of what goes on in her head. She always had her nose buried in a book of sorts; whether it’d be a textbook for school or a novel she chooses to read for the week. [Name] barely participates in class discussions, unless a teacher insists for her to answer a question.

To everyone’s surprise however, she never fails to respond with the correct answer, sometimes even putting in her own input which just earns more looks of bewilderment. They were certain that she paid no attention in class—some even forget she existed due to how quiet she was. But when she starts talking, you can hear the raw passion pouring from each and every word that spews out of her mouth. It often leaves the teachers wary whenever they asked her questions. It’s a common feat to deliberate the question inside their heads before relaying it to her. She’s a wild-card when she answers and no one has ever expected that from someone so closed-off.

 _Closed-off._  That’s what people will use when they go and describe the mysterious girl.

She isn’t anyone special, in all honesty. [Name] had no outrageous background—her parents are as normal as they can be, both having 9-5 jobs to support their child and—she was just… plain, with questionable social skills, might he add. Although, due to her being the literal, walking definition of quiet, it sparked interest among many and oh boy, did they try their very best to illicit some sort of interaction with the stoic girl. It’s a shame that no matter how much they exert their efforts to try and get her to open up even just a little, she would just snap her book close and leave without a word.

If Ned were to describe her, she would see fit to be labeled as the stereotypical ice-queen. Calm and collected, yet silent and reclusive with an intimidating scowl to boot.

More or less, she greatly intimidates Ned.

So how come Peter, of all people—let’s be honest, the kid’s a little shy and panicky for his own good—managed to befriend the real-life, Queen Elsa?

Ned believes it may have started when they had been partnered up for a project in a class that the three of them have together. Ned was ready to claim Peter to be his partner, all-set with an output in mind to submit; all he needs is Peter’s always welcomed suggestions and they're good to go. Unfortunately, to his luck—or lack thereof—the teacher happily declares he had already decided who was going to be with who.

Ned can vividly remember how anxious his best friend was, vibrating in his seat when he watches [Name] stalk up to him, backpack slung over her shoulder with the signature scowl on her face.

Peter flashes a hesitant smile back despite how rude it came off.

[Name] sighs and reluctantly plops on the empty seat beside him and the rest was history.

Well not  _history_ history seeing it hasn’t been  _that_ long, and the doe-eyed boy seldom shared anything in regards to his and [Name’s] partnership. He would happily answer any of Ned’s questions though; yet ironically enough, the plump boy seems to lack his usual, similar arsenal of curiosity whenever he questioned Peter about anything Spider-Man related.

Speaking of Spider-Man, [Name] found out about his double-life too.

Smart  _and_ perceptive? Yeah, she’s definitely a force to reckon with. In her defense (as told by Peter) she had instantly recognized his voice when he saved her from being mugged on a fateful night. Ned guesses that’s what had strengthened their bond, if it were actually visible to anyone—him included because he can’t tell if she considers him as an equal or not.

Really, the ember of confusion grew  overtime into a fire when he noticed [Name] hovering around Peter more often than usual.

It started in classes they had together; [Name] would often sit beside him; a quiet “hi” greets Peter every time and he would return it with a bright smile of his own. During lunch, she frequents sitting with them at their designated “loser” table with no complaints—well, she doesn’t really talk all that much as she, again, has her nose in a book while she chews her food. Ned had the pleasure of receiving one-worded answers from her during such a time as well. Let’s just say he won’t try initiating any conversation with her ever again.

Having her stare at him, uninterested, kind of traumatized him in a way.

Ned nearly lost his mind when Peter lets it slip that he’s seeing her. They aren’t official by any means, but he confessed to having feelings for her and surprisingly enough, [Name] reciprocated them, in her own quirky way. He says they’re taking things slow, considering it was something new to them both and there’s no way will Peter jeopardize the chance given to him as he respects [Name’s] boundaries. Ned prods him to elaborate on the matter more but Peter shakes his head, claiming it wasn’t his place to tell so he left it at that.

Ned just doesn’t see it—not that he wasn’t against, he feels ecstatic for Peter, really. He just can’t imagine how that would even work, but he isn’t blind to see that his best friend looks as bright as the sun whenever he’s around the ice-queen. Peter’s completely enamored by the her that it’s becoming more and more ridiculous to even think about them being  _together_  together.

Sometimes he thinks that this is an elaborate, long-term prank Peter’s pulling on him. It’s likely, but [Name] doesn’t appear to be the type to fool around. She takes no shit from nobody; it’s obvious she won’t waste her time contributing to a measly joke such as that.

Still, Ned can’t help but to doubt their budding relationship sometimes.

That is until curiosity gets the best of him.

Fourth period rolls around; Ned and Peter sat themselves in their usual seats. [Name] doesn’t share the class with them so that at least puts Ned’s grinding gears to a rest until the bell rings. They’re currently engaged in an activity they’re supposed to finish until the time ends and unsurprisingly, Peter’s already done with his sheet. So it’s not  _too_ concerning to see the brunette very invested in his phone.

Peter glows when he takes another look at the device.

Ned snorts. “Might wanna lessen the smiling, dude. It looks like you’re smiling at your crotch—“ Peter jumps and pulls his phone to his chest. Ned blanches. “Oh god, I hope it’s not what I think it is—“

Peter’s face reddens. “What— _no._ It’s not that! Besides, we’re in  _school!_ ” He hisses.

“So she  _does_  send—“

“ _No._ She does not.”

Ned raises his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Just making sure.” He chuckles.

With an eye-roll and a head shake, Peter raises his hand, saying something about going to the restroom as he tucks his phone in his back pocket. Of course, the excuse rubs Ned the wrong way (if you put the whole phone fiasco into consideration), so when the brunette leaves with a hall pass, Ned goes into stealth mode. The teacher’s far too invested in their laptop to even notice him leave; as long as he steers away undetected from any hall monitors patrolling, he’ll be fine.

He finds Peter not too far from the classroom; just two rows of lockers down the hall but Ned decides to walk a little closer, hiding himself in a space between two lockers of where the Janitor’s closet is. It’s just in case; he’s very curious and wants to know why Peter frequents taking breaks—during fourth period specifically.

He takes a peek.

It seems that Peter’s waiting for someone as he rests against the lockers, phone in hand with the hall pass tucked underneath his arm.

_So he’s just… chilling in the hallways during this time? He did mention something about sensory overload but—_

Oh.

_Oh._

So it’s _not_ an excuse for him to calm down; it’s rather something entirely different from that.

Ned’s jaw drops ever so slightly when he sees [Name] approaching Peter with a— _holy shit, is that an actual smile on her face—_ and he admits, she’s kinda pretty when she smiles; makes her look more approachable.

When she gets close however, that’s when Ned’s mind goes into full meltdown because  _what the fuck, she’s hugging him and she looks so, so in love with my best friend. Is this even the same [Name]?_

He watches on in disbelief.

An absolutely sweet, sweet smile curls onto her lips as her impossibly bright eyes peers into Peter’s.

Is there a glitch in the system?

The brunette laughs softly, smoothing her hair down with a gentle pat of his hand. “Hey, pretty girl.”

She pushes her face into his chest at the compliment. No sound comes out of Ned’s attempt of screaming into the void. “Hi, Pete.” Ned can see how pink her ears are.  _Where’s the biting ice that’s usually in her voice?! Why isn't she scowling?! WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THE SUN SHINES OUT OF HIS ASS?!_

A teasing glint flashes through his eyes. “What a coincidence, you're here too!” He grins.

She snorts— _oh my god… she_ can _laugh—_ peering up at him with a teasing smile. “You  _asked_  me to meet you here, silly. So, what’s your excuse this time? You wanna borrow a pen from me specifically and not Ned who’s literally right beside you?”

The plump boy makes a face.  _Peter, you dumb-ass._

“I panicked!” Peter noses at her temple, flustered. Ned’s about to gag. None of this is real. This has to be fake. “Do I really need a reason to see you this time? Unless if you want one so uh...”

She chuckles, humming in thought. “Relax, dude. It's just we’ve been sneaking out of class a lot. You sure this isn’t an ulterior motive this time?”

Peter has the  _gall_ to look offended. “Me? Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? Planning something evil? Never!”

“I wouldn’t say evil…” her hands intertwine behind him, fingers absentmindedly playing with the wavy locks at his nape. “Distracting, more like.”

Peter laughs lightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I don’t hear any complaints from you though.”

[Name] giggles along with him as she traces his jaw with her fingertips. “Who said there were any?”

Ned flees the scene as soon as Peter leans in closer. He doesn't get to see what happens next but he’s certain they’re too distracted to even realize he was there to witness the very odd—well, to him—exchange.

For the most part, Ned pretends that he has no inkling to what actually happens between the two whenever they’re away from prying eyes. So he avoided giving into his curiosity most of the time. Peter made it obvious that they’re both content with how things are. If anything, it makes things easier as there are still no gossips and rumors that involve them yet.

But that doesn’t mean Ned is safe from witnessing any of these rather… private meetings.

It truly was an accident. Ned stresses the accident part to himself, hoping that the image would soon leave his mind (it didn’t. It took a whole week). That in turn has him texting Peter in advance whenever he plans on visiting.

He was so used to turning up unannounced that he forgets that his best friend has another person who frequently visits him too.

It just so happens that on that fateful day, Peter failed to show up at school, saying something about feeling under the weather so Aunt May had told him to stay home for the day. Ned left it at that and made a mental note to visit him some time after school.

Ned and [Name] sat with MJ during lunch and to his relief, the girl actually tried to make small talk with both him and MJ. It turns out that Peter’s girlfriend and MJ were really good friends, somehow bonding over their love for art so watching them talk freely left Ned feeling lighter. Peter might have found the interaction cute if he was there and probably would gush about how adorable it was to see [Name’s] face light up when MJ shows her fair share of sketches.

Nonetheless, Ned was thoroughly surprised at the sheer amount of talent [Name] has when she showed her works.

Ned arrives at exactly four in the afternoon. May greets him happily and ushers him inside. “If I knew you were coming over, I would have prepared something for you.”

He panics, thoughts going back to the disaster date loaf. “Oh no! It’s alright, May. I already ate on my way here.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m in a rush right now ‘cause my shift starts in—fifteen minutes, great! Well—make yourself comfortable. Peter and [Name] are in his room hanging out. You know where the snacks are!”

_[Name]?_

“She’s here?”

“Yeah! Went straight here after school! She’s the sweetest, really. Brought over some food and medicine for Pete.” May smiles fondly at the mention of her nephew’s girlfriend. “Right! Gotta go. Bye now!”

Ned is left in the kitchen alone with his thoughts. The bustling streets outside and the humming of the air-conditioning accompanies him as he continues to stand there, debating his next move of barging into Peter’s room like he owns the place.

So far, he hasn’t heard anything… weird from Peter’s room. Maybe a bit of shuffling here and there and a few occasional muffled voices so he assumes he isn’t intruding on anything important.

Ned shrugs and turns the doorknob, making sure to push the door open quietly.

That was a mistake.

Ned wishes he had never pushed the door open quietly  _and_ pop his head into the bedroom.

This is definitely far more traumatizing than witnessing [Name] smile for the first time.

Because right in front of him, he sees [Name] with her back facing the door as she straddles Peter’s lap. The front of her top probably raised as he analyzes how the fabric slightly bunched up behind her too.

Peter, on the other hand, appears to be  _very_ content with the situation, if it weren’t for his hand steadily inching up from her thigh and up her skirt that looked even shorter in the position she’s in with his other hand trailing up her side until it completely disappears from view.

[Name’s] gasp later confirms that Peter might have grabbed  _something_  that was previously hidden by the sweater. The brunette laughs quietly at the reaction, pulling her closer to him by the grip he has on her thigh, neck rolling back to kiss her, maybe.

Ned slams the door shut, not caring if they somehow caught him in the act, and races out of there, not daring to look back. His face is red as it can be once he reaches the lobby of the apartment building and walked out as if nothing happened. Though he’s pretty sure he’ll be having reoccurring nightmares starting tonight.

It took a whole week for Ned to recover from what he saw, a whole week of him trying and failing to meet eyes with Peter and a whole week of him having the jitters, paranoid that his best friend knew about what he did and to later confront him about it.

But if Peter knew, he never actually brought it up. He acted normal around Ned even if the latter was a little jumpy on most occasions. But the brunette shrugged it off, not really making a big deal about it so everything was normal for the most part.

Maybe snooping around to confirm the legitimacy of their relationship wasn’t as good of a plan as Ned originally thought. It’s already clear to him that despite [Name’s] reserved nature, she truly cares so much for Peter. Her gestures aren’t as grand as Ned is used to seeing in those cheesy rom-com flicks that his mother absolutely loved, but he can tell that she’s trying her best. With the soft smiles she sends Peter’s way as a greeting, to her holding his hand under the table whenever he seemed distressed, even though she thinks no one is looking.

She’s as silent as they come, but her actions speaks volumes.

So it comes to a surprise when [Name] herself willingly asks if she and Ned could talk after class. The boy has no idea why but he did have a few outlandish assumptions form in his mind, most of them involving him ending up in a ditch.

“So… what did you wanna talk about?”

Ned stares in wonder when her cheeks flush, her eyes avoiding his as she twiddles with her thumbs. “Well, you know how Peter’s birthday is coming up soon?”

“Yeah? But that’s like a month away. What about it?”

He cocks an eyebrow when she grows even more flustered as the seconds tick by. “I—um well. I was hoping you could help me with his gift—um! If that’s okay with you it’s just—crap, I don’t  _know_ what to give him. Which is seriously dumb because I _know_ what he likes and dislikes but I want to give him something he’ll absolutely love, you know?” She scrunches up her nose. Ned ignores how adorable he found that. “But it’s  _Peter!_ He’s so nice and considerate he’ll probably say he’ll love your gift even if it was just a paper clip or something equally half-assed—I would give him the world if I could, but that’s impossible—um I just want this gift to be perfect because if it’s not, I’m probably gonna be guilty for a while and—“

“Hey, hey—breath okay?” [Name] snaps her mouth shut, nodding meekly. Ned sighs, relieved as he presses his hand over his heart. “Look, you’re his  _girlfriend._ He’ll love anything you give him. Trust me, I’ve known this guy for ages and I know he’ll appreciate the thought you gave into the gift—“

“Yeah and I know that.” She sighs. “It’s just—I want to give him something that’ll show how much I appreciate him. He’s done a lot for me ever since I had the chance to talk to him. He’s—he’s amazing, you know? He deserves the best.” Her lips purse, hands coming up to cover her face, groaning into them. “What am I gonna do?”

Ned desperately racks his brain for any ideas. Under no circumstances does he want to leave [Name] disappointed. Because if she’s disappointed, it’s going to affect Peter one way or another and having the couple all gloomy for reasons unspoken is an absolute nightmare to face.

He thinks back to that time [Name] had granted him the exclusive permission to flip through her drawing and sketches. Her skill is impeccable really, her attention to detail is astounding that it literally left him speechless and all he could do was flip through the pages until he realized the more recent ones were of Peter. There was one of him sitting at his desk, his chin in hand, of him laughing at something and of him smiling and the list goes on.

“What about a painting?”

“A painting? Huh...” [Name] nods to herself, considering the idea. “That’s actually a good idea. I haven’t really shown him most of my portraits—oh it's an awesome idea! This could be a surprise for him as well oh my—"

Ned smiles in earnest at the girl who now looks elated by the suggestion, babbling on about her plans of buying the supplies which Ned had no idea that they even existed. Though, he knew what oil paints, paint brushes and canvases are so he wasn’t completely lost. “You really do love him, huh?” The boy chuckles at the blush rising on her cheeks.

[Name’s] lips quiver slightly as they stretch into a shy smile. “I—uh… yeah, you can say that. I haven’t told him yet though.” She admits softly.

“I think he’ll figure it out by himself, with your painting and all.”

“You don’t think he’ll find it… weird?”

“[Name], trust me on this. He looks at you as if you were the reason there are stars in the sky. He’d be an idiot if he does.”

She laughs softly at his words, somehow finding comfort in them. “Thanks, Ned. You’re a good friend, you know that? I’m sorry if I came off as unapproachable at first. As you can tell, I suck at socializing, among other things.”

“Oh it’s fine. While you did scare me a little at first, I’m still glad Peter ended up with you. You’re real good for him as he’s good for you too.”

When Peter finally shows up, needless to say he was a little baffled seeing his best friend and girlfriend laughing at something the former had said. He knew the two didn’t exactly click like how he and she did. His racing mind, however, is pushed to a stop when [Name] greets him with a gentle kiss on his cheek, ridding of every possible reason for their shared laughter (he thinks Ned might have exposed him).

A month later, Ned finds himself standing in the Parkers’ apartment, a cup half-full of juice as he converses with [Name’s] mom. Unlike her daughter, Ms. [Last Name] is quite the approachable lady. She’s all smiles and very eager to talk to anyone in her vicinity. It was a little hard to believe that this kind and wise lady is the mother of the infamously known ice-queen of Midtown Tech.

The woman lights up when she sees May approach and they instantly fall into an easy conversation. He has no clue what they’re talking about but he just knows they’re gonna rope Peter and [Name] into their talk. He understands though, the two are a match made in heaven despite all the stark contrasts they have with one another. Ned isn’t really a firm “opposites attract” believer but he can definitely vouch that Peter and [Name] are the perfect pair to represent the phenomena.

After greeting Tony Stark—Ned’s eyes almost fall out of his head when he struts into the apartment with Happy in tow—he goes straight to MJ to freak about the encounter. Everyone knew Tony Stark is a busy man, constantly inventing and tweaking inventions in his lab as Peter says, so it’s a little baffling to see him here, for Peter’s birthday party as he chats with [Name’s] mother; and it appears that he’s taken by the polite woman as well, if it weren’t for close proximity and the charming smile curling onto his lips. Ms. [Last Name] doesn’t look too affected by it though. Still, she smiles politely and continues to humor him throughout.

“Man, Peter’s gonna  _freak_ when he finally gets his gift from [Name].”

MJ snorts. “You’re only excited ‘cause you pitched in the idea.” She takes a sip from her cup, ignoring the noises of indignation from Ned. “But I agree. I went to her place a couple of times to check on her progress and  _shit_ dude, she went all out.”

“Well, I know  _I’m_  gonna freak if Peter shows it to me.”

They talk for a bit until MJ excuses herself to grab some more food that Ms. [Last Name] had kindly prepared for the party (God bless her soul) while Ned moves to sit on the couch to fidget with his phone for the time being.

A tap on his shoulder shakes him out of his reverie. “Ned? Can you check up on Peter and [Name]? They’re probably having a moment but he still has to blow out his candles.”

“Sure I’ll reel ‘em out!”

The music slowly fades into the background as Ned trudges down the narrow hallway to where Peter’s room is and this time, he finds the door cracked slightly open. It gives him the assurance that they aren’t up to anything that will cause his eyeballs to fall out of his skull. He doesn’t want another repeat of last time.

Even so, Ned quietly pushes the door open a little wider, pushing his head in and he’s met with the sight of his two friends slow dancing completely off beat to the current pop-induced song playing from the living room. Peter and [Name] don’t seem to care though as they continue to sway along the expanse of the room. The girl’s dress flutters softly when Peter twirls them both, sharing a laugh as he stares at her, completely and utterly enamored.

[Name] giggles and pecks his nose. “I almost forgot—“ she pulls away from Peter and drops to her knees in front of his bed. “Your gift!”

Peter looks at her in bewilderment. “You—you hid it under my bed? How did you even—?”

“May helped! It’s so ironic that you didn’t even realize it.” She laughs, hauling something rather flat and…. large.

“I—I didn’t really notice anything.”

She smirks, standing up at full height as she holds onto the gift. “That’s the whole point. It wouldn’t be that much of a surprised so—happy birthday, Peter.” [Name] grins, handing the wrapped canvas to him and if Peter notices the shakiness of her hands, he doesn’t comment on it.

The brunette returns the smile and gleefully plucks the item from her hold. [Name] gestures for him to sit beside her on his bed.

As Peter works to get the wrapping off of his gift, [Name] gets more and more anxious every time she hears paper tearing. The usual confidence she had in her works is next to non-existent that she refuses to look at anything besides her fingers that can’t seem to stop fidgeting with her dress.

Her heart skips a beat when a sharp intake of breath comes from Peter.

“I—holy shit… [Name] did—did _you_ paint this?” She looks at him, alarmed when his voice cracks and before her, Peter stares disbelievingly at an oil painting of himself. It’s of him heavily invested in studying; eyebrows furrowed with his hair all mussed up, but with how everything was painted—it looked so  _flawless_. He doesn’t know if it is because of the style [Name] chose to use but he’s certain that the process involved some magic of sorts.

Because the longer he stares at it, he finds more details to appreciate. Like how smooth the folding of his clothes look, how bright his eyes shine despite it being narrowed from how  _annoying_ it was to study whatever was on that textbook and how she perfectly captures the overall feel of the piece—and before he even realizes it, a lone teardrop splashes onto [Name’s] signature at the bottom right.

She panics.

“Why are you crying? Oh my god, is it that bad? Fuck, I missed a detail, didn’t I—“

“No no no! Everything—everything’s perfect I swear on my life! This is just… amazing—you’re amazing! I didn’t know you could paint!” Peter laughs wetly, wiping the tears from his eyes, which is completely futile because the waterworks keep on coming. “See? You even got my unrelated eyebrows right!” He smiles tearfully one last time at the painting before letting it sit beside him.

[Name] feels the heat creeping onto her neck when Peter cups her cheeks for her to look at him. “Thank you, [Name], really. No one has ever done anything like this for me, so I’m a little overwhelmed—well, little is an understatement. My heart is a literally all over the place and it’s all thanks to you.”

She leans into his touch, closing her eyes briefly to marvel the warm sensation of his hands before opening them to peer into his teary eyes. “You’re welcome and I’m glad you love it.” She smiles when Peter leans in so their foreheads could touch. “You know how I’m not really good with words and so I thought—with the help of Ned—to give you something to show how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

Peter’s heart swells at the sincerity in her words. God, how did he get so lucky to be with someone like her. “Your gift is gonna be hard to top in the upcoming years. I can tell you spent a lot of time and effort on it. Is it weird if I say that it makes you even more attractive—“

The next words that soon came spewing out of Peter’s mouth became muffled for her ears to pick up as she freezes from the implication of his words; it takes awhile for Peter to realize that his girlfriend lost the ability to talk until he sees how flushed she is. “[Name]? Are you okay?”

“Years… what—what did you mean by that?”

Now it’s Peter’s turn blush wildly at his own words. “Uh! Um! Years as in… where we’ll still be together? Only if you want to! I’m not pressuring you into anything since we haven’t really been together that long but—“

[Name] smiles, understanding what he means despite all the aimless babbling as a bright smile graces her features. “I love you too, Peter Parker.”

He then stops mid-sentence, chocolate eyes blinking owlishly at every curve her lips does as she spoke the words that he’s been dreaming to hear ever since she gave him whiplash with a smile. “I—I… you… _wuh?_ ”

She giggles, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. “I said,  _I love you,_  you dork.” [Name] pulls away slightly to peer into his eyes.

“Oh wow… um, whoa—I’d never thought that those three simple words would have this much effect on me—mmph!”

Peter instantly melts into the kiss, responding eagerly against [Name’s] soft lips. His hands went to cup her cheeks once again while her fingers tangle themselves into his hair. A pleased sigh leaves him as they continue with their ministrations until the need for air registers in both of their minds.

Peter gazes lovingly into her glazed eyes. “I love you too.” And the way [Name’s] eyes brighten at the unmistakable sincerity laced in his voice will forever be ingrained in his memories.

Back with Ned, he watches on with a proud smile and decides to close the door quietly this time, tip-toeing his way back to where May stands with the cake in hand.

“Ned! What took you so long? Where are the love birds?”

“Uh, I think we should give them  _another_  moment or two. She just gave him his gift.”

And May agrees, deciding to indeed, postpone the cake ritual until further notice.

Ned may have an idea on what to make of [Name], and from what he witnessed, he knows she’s someone who cares deeply for his best friend. That alone leads him to believe that even the infamous ice-queen indeed has a heart that burns for that one peculiar person who went his way to thaw the ice surrounding it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god,,, what even is that ending,,, This idea was brought up from many ship-dynamics I've encountered on twitter lmao. Can y'all BELIEVE this is my third Spidey-Boi fan-fic cos I don't :D
> 
> Also I watched Endgame. No spoilers but u h,,, that was literally an emotional roller-coaster. Please watch it if you haven't already :'). Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
